Among indoor units, some of them such as an indoor unit in Document 1 include a motion detector (i.e., an occupancy sensor) which detects presence of a person in a room. The indoor unit of Patent Document 1 adjusts, for example, an angle of its horizontal vane acting as a flap, in accordance with the result of the detection by the motion detector.